


Their Happy Ending

by Kiwalla_Dragons



Series: What Could've Been (vld s7 compensation) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwalla_Dragons/pseuds/Kiwalla_Dragons
Summary: A fic where Adam doesnt die and he meets with Shiro. A happy ending.





	Their Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a little story where adam didn’t die and he survived the attack. Then he’s able to meet shiro again.
> 
> I just had to fix that scene, hope you like it!

Adam woke up with a jolt. He winced in pain as he held the bandages covering his bruised torso. He looked around. It seems like he was back at the garrison in a recovery station. He wanted to move off of the bed, but the pain in his body made any movement unbearable. He laid back down with a whimper and waited for someone to come in and check on him. It only took a couple of minutes. He looks up to see a young woman with glasses and short curly brown hair tied up into a ponytail. She was holding a clip board and looked very tired. She sort of twitched in shock as she looked up to see Adam, awake and alive. She smiled.

“I’m glad that some of the alien technology worked so well with healing your wounds.” She began to walk over to his bed and started messing with something on the table besides him. Adam blinked a couple of times, but then shook his head.

“What happened out there? That was a complete massacre! So many pilots are dead. What are we doing?!” He angry turned to her. It strained his body to have twisted so quickly, but the feelings of anger and survivor’s guilt were a numbing pain. She fixed her glasses while having a hand out to stop him.

“Woah there, Lieutenant, we were just barely able to salvage you from the wreckage of your ship. Yes, so many lives were lost for the greater good, but you should feel lucky that you can live another day. We cannot let those pilots’ deaths go in vain. We are currently doing all we can to continue the fight,” She put her hand on his left shoulder and gently pushed him back into bed.

“but you must do all you can for a speedy recovery. We need everyone’s participation, but-

"But nothing!” Adam interrupted. “I am not just going to uselessly lay here while the rest of your fight selflessly. I have to help! Its the least I can do.” His voice cracked at the end of that sentence. He looked up at her, the corners of his eyes feeling the stinging pain of on-coming tears. She exhales.

“Its very noble for you to want to do justice on those who’ve killed so many. But if you want to help,” she gave him a bowl full of warm soup on a tray that had some medication on it, “You’re going to have to get better.” She smiled softly at him.

“Can you do that?” He looked up at her, a confused yet determined expression on his face. He looked down at his soup. The furrow in his brown showed that he was deeply concentrating on his answer and any future actions. He nodded and began to eat his meal.

—

After a couple of days of recovery, he was finally freed from being bedridden. He was dressed in his grey uniform and was positioned to see some of the best cadets get into their incredibly fast ships and go out to fight for humanity. His hands were behind his back and he smiled as he watched them off. He turns to Sam Holt,

“I want to go back out there. I’m tired if sitting back and watching the youth lay their lives on the line. I want to help.” Sam smiled.

“Alright, but do you think you’re ready to fly again? We don’t want to put you under too much pressure after what happened.” Adam had faith flashes of explosions and debris falling around him. He became even more determined at the thought of honoring each and every cadets’ noble death.

He nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be.” Sam smiled again.

“Iverson, I will be taking Lieutenant W-” Adam stepped slightly forward and put himself between the men.

“Lieutenant Adam is fine, Commander Holt.” He smiled at him and Sam smiled back.

“Alright, I’ll be taking Lieutenant Adam to the simulation pods. We’re going to see if he can handle flight again.” Iverson nodded in approval then turned back to his work, looking at his clipboard and walking over to some of the mechanics that were currently on deck. Adam watched the work around him being done as he walked with Commander Holt. He turned back around and wad startled to see him staring at him. Sam smiled and gave a laugh.

“Absolutely amazing, isn’t it? We’ve come so far.” He continued walking. “I can’t wait to get these babies out there and fighting alongside voltron.” Adam nodded, then smiled. He didn’t really know who was apart of voltron. Supposedly, it was a couple of garrison cadets that fled in a giant blue lion. That sounded so crazy, but now it can be more real than anything.

“And I want to be there. Fighting alongside voltron.” Sam smiled a smile that showed a mixture of happiness, and the feeling of knowing something that wasn’t known by all. He led Adam to the training grounds and pointed him to a pod.

“We will be testing both your abilities and your health after your recovery. This test will determine whether you’re able to fly again. You can go in whenever you’re ready.” Adam nodded and hastily walked over to the pod. He began to sit in the pilot seat when he heard Sam talking.

“Now, this pod is a little dated, so I’ll be fixing up the visuals for the simulation to fit more with the times.” Adam raised a brow as he heard all sorts of tinkering, clanging, and other metallic noises that he could not place. Commander Holt really knew what he was doing. After a couple of minutes, he heard a single panel door closing and the victorious exhale of Same Holt.

“Okay, that should do it. Turn it on and give it a try. I’ll be waiting and watching your progress by the monitors.” Adam yelled an acknowledgement and turned on the simulation. He felt the machine shake and move around. He felt great discomfort deep within himself. Something wasn’t feeling right, being here and seeing the battle again. He began to fly and maneuver around some galra ships, but as the visual of lasers mixed with the sound of impact and explosions, Adam couldn’t help but to break a sweat. He looked around and saw the red flashing lights form that day.

He saw his fellow pilots being shot down around him. He heard the screams of the fallen cut short as transmission failed. He felt the mix of hopelessness and determination as he saw that he was the last pilot left. He felt the anxiety and panic as he realized that he was being taken down. Adam threw himself from the controls. He was on the floor, hyperventilating and holding his head. He was sweating badly and his eyes were darting everywhere. He couldn’t do this. He thought he was ready but he couldn’t do it. Being out there was painful. He stumbled out of the simulation, which was taunting him with the red flashings of a ‘failed’ test. He put his hand on his forehead as he tried to steady himself.

He felt sick.

He felt devastated and nasty and sick. He wanted to be on the front lines, helping with the battle, but his stomach clenched at the thought of being out there and experiencing that again. Sam noticed his sudden failure and turned to him.

“Adam. Are you alright?” He began to walk over as Adam was hunched and holding his stomach. Sam put a hand on his back and went down to Adam’s level.

“What happened in there?” Adam looked over to Sam, pain and guilt in his eyes. “I…” His voice broke.

“I couldn’t do it.” He fell to his knees with a sob. He couldn’t do it. He can’t go back out there. Not in this state. He let himself cry bitter tears as Sam helped him to his feet.

“Hey, hey now. Its going to be alright. We can go back, rest, and sit this one out. I will not force you to fly again. You are still useful to us.” He walked Adam out of the training deck and into a nearby room. It had a single couch lined up with the back wall and a table in the center. Adam sat defeated on the soft sofa. A puff came out as he settled in. Sam clasped his hands together.

“I’ll bring you back something to make you feel better. Any requests?” Adam shook his head. He was still holding his stomach and began to clench the couch cushion next to him. He was conflicted. He wanted an out but he also wanted to help. Why must feelings be so complicated. He sat there in silence for what felt like forever till a young man rushed through the door.

“Sir, I think you’ll want to hear this.” Adam sat up, unknowing and afraid. He grabbed the device from the man’s and listened.

-Griffin back to base. We have located team voltron and are bringing them back safe and sound. Please await our arrival outside. Over.-

He looked up at the cadet, puzzled and sort of frustrated. “Why does this matter.” The cadet looked at him, “It matters because the paladins of Voltron are there. That means that someone you’ve been waiting to see has finally come home.”

Adam’s expression changed to that of shock. He couldn’t think straight.

Could it be..?

—

Standing outside of the base was troubling. He looked around at the orange barrier that surrounded them and kept them safe. He shifted on his feet as he saw two vehicles pull up. He watched them expectingly. He wanted to see it for himself. It was too good to be true. But if aliens can be real, then can this?

He watched nervously as the hatches opened. Sam and Coleen ran to their child. They’re crying happily. He turned and watched as Veronica and her family ran over to who he assumed was lance. That’s all she was able to talk about now. He saw a couple more, smaller interactions between some people coming out.

He then saw him.

In the background. He put his hand to his mouth as his eyed widened.

What… happened to him..?

He watched as a one-armed shiro helped a woman out and onto the ground. He couldn’t stop looking at his all white hair, and the place where a second arm should be. He didn’t know how to feel. Joy of seeing Shiro alive, anger at how he ended up because of the space mission, or contempt knowing that shiro is home. As they walked closer, he couldn’t help but looking over shiro’s visible features. A scar stretched over his nose, his hair white, his arm missing, his eyes bright but tired. He was frozen. He wanted to run, but he was torn as to where. Towards shiro in a loving embrace, or away from him. A lot of this was beginning to overwhelm him. He swallowed hard and was about to turn away, when he locked eyes with Shiro.

He felt all of the worry dissipate from his body as he saw shiro’s shoulders fall. He couldn’t believe it was real. This was happening. He was fixed on Shiro’s shocked, then happy expression as it began to move towards him. He didn’t realize that he was also moving towards shiro. Shiro began to run as tears streamed down his face. The biggest smile was shining just for Adam. He couldn’t help but smile too. He ran and basically jumped into shiro. He hugged and squeezed and buried himself in him. Oh how he’s missed Shiro, his smell, his touch, his presence. Everything.

Shiro was hugging back, his face buried into adam’s neck. Shiro was taller now. It was amazing how much space could change you, but he was glad that Shiro was back in his arms. Back home.

“I’m sorry Shiro, I’m sorry I said all of those things before you left. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Shiro hugged him tighter and rested his head on Adam’s, “No, its okay. I’m sorry. I just left you like that.” Adam pulled back to see Shiro. He looked him dead in the eyes.

“That was your dream. Who was I to stand in your way?” Shiro laughed.

“You were the love of my life.” Adam stopped. The entire world was gone. It was just him and Shiro. That’s all that mattered at that moment. He let out a breath. He was happy. Years of fantasizing and day dreaming of this moment, and it was finally happening.

He began to cry again and smiled wide. “Come here you.” He put his hand behind shiro’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Shiro wrapped his arm around Adam as he leaned in and deepened the kiss. Oh, how they’ve been waiting for this moment. They kissed and kissed and kissed like never before.

At that moment, all hey had was each other. They were happy, together, and complete. At that moment, everything felt okay.

—

Hours after their reunion, they were all dressed in uniform and discussing new plans on how to take down the galra. They were gonna fight back. They were gonna defend their home. And they were gonna stay by eachother’s sides till the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I like my version more than canon rn


End file.
